


Five Nights at Site-87

by REDMedicKatja



Series: Darkest Nights [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Everyman HYBRID, Five Nights at Freddy's, SCP Foundation
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Blood and Gore, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Depression, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Fire, Gen, Ghosts, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Orphans, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychic Abilities, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Single Parents, Talking To Dead People, Team as Family, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDMedicKatja/pseuds/REDMedicKatja
Summary: For Freddy Osbourne and his wife, 1987 was to be the start of something great. No expenses had been spared in bringing new life to their family business. And yet, in that one opening week, it'd all come crashing down. Disgraced and bankrupt, their saving grace came in the arrival of a strange man who offered to purchase the place.For Mike Schmidt, none of this matters. The job promises just enough to pay for something very special, and he's certain it's an easy score.Unfortunately for him, it's not what it seems...and everything from the 'kid's entertainment' to his coworkers might turn out to be hazardous to his health.





	Five Nights at Site-87

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started, let me establish one thing. 
> 
> This takes place in 1999, when FNAF 1 probably takes place...but the location is the same as it was in FNAF 2. While the timeline can be sort of tenuous, it's accepted that 2 is a prequel to 1 and 3 comes after both, so that's how it will progress here.

It was an urban legend to end all urban legends. If anyone had given a little more thought, they might have found it odd that it’d been shrugged off so easily…

One could say it was unnatural how people seemed to forget the details. Of course, it was hardly something anyone brought up in polite company, something that many people knew of but never acknowledged. What was known is that the place used to be a mom and pop pizzeria, the cutest little thing and the most popular attraction for kids at the time. It’d been updated and refurbished in the eighties, and hadn’t even been open a week before the problems started. ‘Problems’ were perhaps putting it mildly. One of many children who had visited the restaurant where in the hospital as a result of the animatronics, and six children missing, snatched right out from under their parents’ noses. The owners were devastated...after all, their children had been part of those missing. They’d practically dropped off the face of the Earth. How the place came back...well, no one seemed to agree on that. The only consistent story seemed to be the involvement of a new manager, a new owner, who must have bought the place. There was never any construction company, never any announcement, the new owner had never even come out and met anyone. Just one day the place had been bought by someone new, and the staff started to trickle in. There were some rather wild theories involve government cover-ups and secret organizations, but they were chalked up mostly as insane speculation.

Ironically, those had been rather close to the truth.

It’d happened around midnight. Frederick Sr., known to his friends as ‘Freddy’, and his wife awoke to the sound of the phone. It was rare to hear that, and even rarer that they felt the need to pick up. And yet, that night, he had. The voice on the other end seemed normal...a deep male’s voice, calm if not a bit eerie.

“Frederick Osbourne?”

“Who...how do you-”

“I’m sure you’ve heard this before...but I heard about what happened. And I want to make you an offer.”

He was sure he’d heard the other man right, but he couldn’t believe it.

“Excuse me?”

“I can pay you enough money to keep you and your family well off for a very long time...and on top of that, you’ll find you no longer have to deal with the press. Would that be adequate for you?”

“I never want to see that place again, to be honest...after what it became. I’d give it away at this point…” His tone grew more hushed, but his wife heard every word.

“Well, I don’t believe in doing this for free, so I’m going to have to insist on you accepting payment for it. Especially after what you’ve been through…” He sounded almost sympathetic, almost caring, as if he could understand their loss. Freddy had to wonder what this man’s story was, but it didn’t seem as though he’d get much of that over the phone. “Do you mind if I stop by to discuss this properly with you?”

“No...not a problem…”

When the man had first arrived outside their door, he’d wondered if this was a prank. Cameras they’d installed to deter vandals(of which there were many) couldn’t seem to pick him up...or, rather, they seemed to pick everything up but the man’s head, which always seemed conveniently obscured by something. When Frederick had peered outside, he was relieved to find him somewhat normal...if a little eccentric-looking. Probably some sort of collector of oddities. Stocky, probably in his forties, with dirty blonde hair, one blue eye and one eye that he couldn’t quite decide the color of. He had some sort of a Hawaiian shirt on.

“I’m sorry for calling so late.” The odd man began, gesturing to the unassuming black car now parked on their street. “And arriving so early, but my friend and I were already out, you see-” The man in the passenger seat stuck his head out the window, revealing himself to be a brown-haired man with rectangular glasses, who seemed to be wearing a silver pendant with a single ruby set inside.

“Hey! You took the keys?”

“You always mess with my radio presets, Jack. I’m taking precautions. Don’t fuck with Elvis.” That made him relax, if only a little. He seemed to be relatively normal...well, perhaps eccentric, but not a maniac. “Sorry about that. Do you wish to talk inside?”

“That...would probably be best, yes.” He saw Bonnie shift slightly. Somehow this man unnerved her, though she wasn’t entirely sure why. She excused herself to make coffee, more than eager to dismiss herself from the strangeness.

“I’ll make things rather quick, sir, I don’t want to impose any longer than I already have. I have, let’s say, a personal interest in your building, and I’d like to purchase it from you. I’m sure that sounds abnormal, but-”

“To be honest, I don’t want to see it again, I couldn’t care what happens to it. I’m never going to be able to forget it, at the very least I can make it useful for someone else.” The smiling man’s expression softened slightly.

“I imagine...let me write you a check. I hope it’ll cover everything…” He watched the man retrieve a checkbook and begin to scribble something down.

“Well, I don’t expect much for it, if you are going to pay-” He was interrupted as the check was handed over. That had to be a typo, a misplaced zero.

“A-are you really-”

“Of course, sir. Let’s just say it’s important. No expenses can be spared for this.”

“If you insist…” Dumbfounded, he looked at the check. “...Alto?”

That got the man smiling again. “Alto Clef. My dad had a weird sense of humor. Guess I do, too.” Frederick would have questioned that more, but somehow he never did, never brought it up, like he couldn’t even consider the oddity. ‘Alto’ was about to say something else when the horn honked three or four times in quick succession. “Hah, no patience, huh Jack...I suppose that’s my cue to get going then?”

“Well, if...if you have to.” The man made him shiver, but he couldn’t help but like him, somehow. Maybe it was just how he’d swooped in out of nowhere, just in the nick of time… “Oh...before I go, you can reach me here. Don’t lose that, okay?”

“Ah…”

“Did that just happen…?” Bonnie asked from the kitchen, just as dumbfounded as he was. That seemed surreal somehow.

“Come on, man, get in here!”

“Calm down, Bright, I’m on my way. The kid’s still in the hospital, remember? She’s not going to be able to leave anytime soon.”

“Yeah, normally-”

“You make a good point. Alright, let’s hit the hospital next. We’ll find the major witnesses there, too, I’m sure. Hope those two can recover from all this. Keeping the paparazzi quiet will help, I’m sure…” Clef’s smile widened when he heard the song that was playing. Presley’s ‘Devil in Disguise, always a good one. Dr. Jack Bright propped his feet up on the dash and leaned back in the seat.

“You’re a nice guy, Alto.”

“Well, call me a softie, it’s my one flaw.” He mused.

“Contact O-5. We’ve got it. It’s time to secure the new site.”

\-- **1999, Piscataway, New Jersey  
**

“Hello, hello!” it was those words the perky black haired manager had spoke to the newcomer with a feeling of staunchness. They had agreed to meet at Freddy’s during the day for a type of employee orientation.

“Yeah, yeah, Hello..” The new security guard had said. “My names Mike. Nice to meet you.” The man had a slight rasp to his voice, indicative of a smoking habit.

“Nice to meet you, Mike! I’m Scott. I’ll be your guide and mentor. I believe we met on the phone for the interview, yes…?”

“Great..” Mike thought to himself. He was outwardly cordial towards the man, despite the fact that they would clearly have a few...personality conflicts.

“You’ll be taking my spot in the graveyard shift. Though, I must warn you the animatronics behavior gets a little, uh...peculiar at night.” At the mention of the animatronics his tone took on one of apprehension and apparently stress. “Bu-but that's okay, because I left you pre-recorded voice messages to help!”

“Peculiar...in what way?” Mike himself sounded concerned, worried at that. He had heard of the ever popular legends and to hear something that lent credence to it had unnerved him to say the least.

“Oh, yo-you see. They were never built with a proper sleep mode for night time, so they wander around as if it was the day time. However, if they see you after hours they will mistake you for a metal endoskeleton and try putting you into one of the..uh..suits.” His nervous tone had returned with newfound resolve.

“That doesn’t sound too bad.” Mike said with a shrug.

“Well..It wouldn’t be. But..the suits are filled with razor...razor sharp metal bits, Crossbeams..things that might cause discomfort..er..and death.” He paused for a second before speaking again. Mike gave him a blank look, and decided that had to have been a poorly timed joke. No one would be up-front about something like that. “But you shouldn’t worry. I’ll be giving you hints and tips and I’ve been in this business for twelve years!"

Those words reassured Mike slightly. “Each employee has an outfit based off an animatronic depending on their job. Waitresses have Chica themed outfits, cooks have Funtime Foxy themed outfits, dayguards have Freddy outfits and nightguards have Bonnie themed outfits. Yellow, white and pink, brown and purple respectively...”

Mike nodded in understanding and spoke himself. “So I take it I’ll be wearing the Purple.” “Correct. We have little animal ears-” He stifled a look of disbelief. “-but since you’re out of sight. It’s not required for you to wear them. You will also be issued a flashlight. As well as the typical usage it can be used as a striking tool if the need arises. A small cellphone, and a miniature first aid kit. Typical things security guards need.”

“The flashlight won’t be a crappy toy one from the prize corner right?” Mike joked garnering a small chuckle from Scott. “Of course not Mike; At night there might be other humans too. Our chef Conall sometimes holes herself up in the kitchen to get a start on the food needed for the next day. Sometimes you might be joined by the day guard Juden too.”

“So you’re the only night guard?”

“Well, no, not normally...there is my partner Mr. Mortale, but he’s been out the past few days...it sounds like the flu. He called me last night to apologize, say he couldn’t be here this afternoon, I could barely hear him, his voice was almost totally gone.”

“Ouch.” He couldn’t really offer anything else. “Mortale, huh?” Somehow that name seemed familiar, though he couldn’t place how and where he’d heard it.

“Yes, Vincent Afton Mortale, do you know him?”

“No, name just sounded familiar somehow. Must’ve been mistaken. So, who else?”

“Well, you’ll be meeting them soon, but there’s our mechanic, our building head of maintenance…” “A-hem.” A door Mike hadn’t noticed opened slowly and the pair of young men found themselves with a third guest.

“Oh, yes...and of course, the boss, Mr. Clef…”

The man was average height, maybe a little shorter, and stocky...rather unassuming, at least upon first glance. He had messy dirty-blonde hair that he wore some sort of brown fedora over and, peculiarly, two differently colored eyes. One blue and the other green...or was it hazel? No, green...maybe? Either way, Mike got the feeling like he had to avoid the man’s direct line of sight to be comfortable, especially when he smiled. He kept expecting the man to fade away and leave only that Cheshire cat smile behind.

“Nice to meet you, sir.” Mike sputtered, trying to clear his throat.

“Heh. Calm down, kid, you’ve already got the job, don’t you?” Mike shivered as the man continued on his way, carrying a stack of papers that seemed a bit too thick. How much paperwork did it take to run a kid’s pizza parlor, anyway? That had to be way too much-

“There’s really nothing to worry about, Michael, he’s really quite a nice man.”

“Mike, actually. It’s just Mike. No one calls me Michael.”

“Mike, right. I’m sorry. I-uh...I suppose I should...I suppose I should introduce you to the others now. Th-this way.”

_“Really afraid of offending me, I guess.”_ Mike thought, though he gave no indication that he was annoyed with the peppy man. Enthusiastic about his job, that was fine.

“I suppose the closest person’s probably miss Frazier...Conall, that is…” His hand lingered a moment on the doorknob leading into the abnormally spacious kitchen.

“Conall…? Are you in there?”

“Eh? Oh, Scott!” The music faintly piping out from under the door quieted immediately and the door opened to reveal a curvaceous brunette with strangely luminous green eyes. Mike blinked, not quite sure how to process the image. Pink and white uniform, black lip rings, curly brown pigtails held up with skull-shaped hairpins and streaked with bright purple...a walking contradiction. Mike could’ve sworn he saw bandages on her fingers and arms under those gloves but he didn’t dwell on it very much. This was a kitchen, that probably made some sense.

“Hey. Conall, then?” Mike offered his hand. She paused, meticulously removing her sanitary gloves before shaking it.

“Mike. Mike Schmidt. You’re the only one who works in the kitchen?”

“Well, not the only one, I do have-”

“Connie!”

“Penny!” The woman’s face lit up with real joy as a redhead with nose and cheeks covered in little freckles popped her head in from some door that led to the play area. “You’re just in time, I’ve got it all frosted and everything...oh, and the new guy’s here-”

“Oh hi!” Penny chirped. She accepted a rather extravagant looking chocolate cake from the chef and eagerly trotted back outside, to the delighted squealing of at least twelve children. “Excitable, isn’t she…” Mike murmured, though somehow he still seemed to catch the chef’s attention.

“Yes, but it’s sweet...that’s Penny, my roommate.” Well that seemed ironic...or maybe it was totally predictable.

“It is nice to have someone new around. I’ll have to get you a special ‘welcome to Freddy’s’ cupcake, I think…ah! If you’re going to pass by Schmidt, do you think you could get him to take his lunch break? At some point? He’s hell-bent on skipping lunch to work again…”

“Ha, not again. It’s ‘the Mangle’ again, isn’t it…? I told him-”

“I know you did, but he won’t rest until he can make her look right again. You know how he gets.”

“I do. We’ll be stopping by there next. Remember to smile!” For a second, Mike would have sworn her smile seemed totally fake, but he pushed that thought aside.

Next Scott guided Mike to the parts and service area. A smaller room compared to the kitchen but with enough workspace to perform maintenance of the rather large Animatronic robots. “Here is Schmidt, our resident mechanic. You see..ou-our other technicians had given up on fixing..er..’The Mangled’. Ahoy, Schmidt!”

“The Vixen..” the disgruntled technician added.

“Had given up on fixing _Vixen_..so Schmidt is trying his hardest!” infront of the two was a mess of wires and some animatronic parts. The most discernible of these parts being the animatronic fox head adorned with chipped pink and white paint, and yellow eyes.

“I know I can fix the thing..Why everyone else has given up on her and let those brats do this I don’t know..”

“Schmidt, Schmidt...please calm down.” The man finally looked up. Differently-colored eyes, that seemed to be a theme here. If two people constituted a theme. It as simple with him, a single green and a single blue. His hair was messy and jet black, the same color as the oil staining his cheek and breast pocket. His face seemed to be set in a resting scowl that softened a little.

“Oh...sorry, I hadn’t realized...you must be the new guy...I’m gonna tell you what I told everyone else, this stuff is really important, you need to be careful with it, okay? I don’t want anything breaking. Anything else, at least...Cyrus, did you check the locks? I swear someone swiped some of my tools.”

“All the locks have been changed and all the keys updated, Schmidt.” ‘Cyrus’ looked to be in his thirties, possibly early forties, though his silvery hair and seemingly tired features made him look quite a bit older. “Afternoon, fellas.”

“Ah, good timing...Mike, um, th-this is our building supervisor, Cyrus.”

“Nice to meet you both...I’ll be careful, I promise. I don’t plan on causing any trouble.”

“See, I told you, Schmidt...o-oh, before I forget, Schmidt, you need to take a lunch break-”

“I’m almost done-”

“Conall’s orders.”

That got his attention. “Oh, Conall asked?”

“Yes, she insisted, in fact. I think you should…”

“Yeah..I don’t think it’s smart to work without eating. Hah, I don’t think you’d be able to finish that without starving to death first.” Mike joked with a small smirk. “How did it even get that damaged??”

“Ah..the others had just given up on her. So they threw together some spare parts and marketed her as an attraction to break and put back together..kinda like Legos. However, I haven’t given up..and once I fix her..If she ever ends up like this again I’ll beat somebodys head in.”

Mike nodded in agreement “If I had to work with that I’d be a bit annoyed too. I mean, that has to be annoying. But a paycheck is a paycheck right?” Mike could’ve sworn for a second that the robot had winked at him.

“Okay, Okay!” Scott spoke up happily. “Our last employee you’ll be working with is Juden. Our current day guard. He’s in your office right now as a matter of fact.”

Scott led Mike from the parts and services room to a long hallway that eventually led to his office. “Hello Jude!” Scott piped from the archway, prompting the medium blonde man to look up with hair tied into neat ponytail.

“Hey Scott. Is that the new guy?” on his desk there were a set of papers next to a black laptop and some pictures of the location.

“Sure is! Mike, Juden, Juden, Mike. Say Hello!”

“It’s Jude, No one calls me Juden. I make sure of that. Hello Mike. It’s nice to meet you.” Jude stood up from the desk and offered his hand.

“I’m the dayshift guard and will be your supervisor your first few nights.” Mike extended his hand and shook.

“Okay. Nice to meet you too but I have an issue. This office is huge..so what are we gonna do if an animatronic comes? There’s that huge hallway I imagine will be dark, and two vents big enough for them.”

“Oh I explained that in the call," Scott said nonchalantly. "It’s as easy as flashing your flashlight.”

“Okay…”

\--

“No, honey, I’m sure that’s just a rumor…no, the employees are all normal enough. They’re awfully cheery, really…I suppose you have to be…trust me, I'm fine." He understood, she'd obviously be concerned, but he was sure that it was a load of bullshit.

Mike wound the phone cord around his finger. He was sort of trying to convince himself as well, there was still a slight hint of unease about all of this. It seemed to be normal enough, just a place attempting to put a dark past(one that for the life of him he wasn't too sure the details of, if he was completely honest with himself) behind it, it seemed...

Actually, he probably should have been more uneasy. He wasn't sure why he was so relaxed about it, but oddly enough, that didn't seem to bother him either. It was out of character, but it was almost as if his mind just wouldn't go there, wouldn't consider it.

"Anyway, do you still want to go to dinner tomorrow night?"

\--

"I don’t mind it, mom. Really. Penny or I."

"Are you sure?" "It's good money, after all...besides, might give me some insight..." Conall continued, her expression softening. Her mom sighed.

"...I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"It wasn't your fault, Mom, you couldn't have predicted..." Neither finished the sentence, they didn't need to.

"I suppose you're right..." Sensing her daughter's unease, she changed the subject. "Do you know anything about the new guy, then...?"

"Think he smokes...or he's trying to stop, or something."

"Hm, I hope that's alright with your boss."

"As long as it's not around the kids it's probably fine...the boss isn't too picky about things."

"Sounds like it. Is the new guy nice?"

"Mm, nice enough. I suppose he's just here to work rather than to make friends." She wasn't exactly planning to make friends with him, either. He was basically a D-Class, without the horrible behavior that went along with it.

"Oh...sorry, honey, I've got to get back to work."

"No problem...I was going to take a bath anyway. Penny should be done with the shower pretty soon..."

"Before I go, how is she?"

"Doing great. I wonder if she'll let me plan a party for her this year..."

\--

A pair of eyes opened up in the darkness of the pizzeria, with an almost hungry gaze. It hurt. The pain was unbearable. Someone would pay. Someone would pay dearly, very soon.


End file.
